Sorry babe
by Under-Cover-Panda
Summary: Katie, Diana, and Alexis are new comers that soon be friends the group. After a year, love blossoms in somewhat predictable places. Oh well, at least everyone is happy right? GroupxDifferentOcs
1. Prologue

**Don't own 6teen.**

**Prologue:**

"Wow, we live right down the street from a mall this big." Katie, my twin sister, exclaimed. She was a sporty, bubbly prep with wavy light brown hair. We looked nothing a like, but we are twins. She has hazel eyes and I have bright sea foam green eyes. We also have an adopted sister, Diana. She is African-American. My parents adopted her when we lived in New York for a year. She has long, wavy midnight black hair and bright blue eyes. She said that she was mixed. We all wanted her to be in our family after we mistook the orphanage, which was right beside our apartment, for our new house. She is really into acting and musicals.

"I wonder if they have a music store…" Diana asked.

"I can't wait! Come on girls!" I laughed and linked our arms together. It is really childish, but who cares? Just call me little immature goth chick! Man, I'm like a freaking superhero or something!

I dragged them around the mall for about two hours before we all got to hungry to think.

"Man, I think we should have ate breakfast!" I exclaimed. Katie nodded.

"Aww look. A cute little lemon slushy place." Diana sighed with a smile on her face.

"Come on! I want a one!" I laughed. They followed me over. A cute blonde girl with a lemon on her head sighed.

"Hiya!" I smiled. She jumped back a little. God, my piercing aren't that scary. I had snake bites, a Monroe, two in my left eye brow, three, in my right eye brow, and about five in each ear randomly. My sisters said dyeing my hair pitch black was a bad idea. Katie thought it was worse when I cut it in a bunch of short, spiky layers and dyed my bangs bright red. Then I bought a new wardrobe that consists of black and random bright colors and put dark make around my eyes. Diana said that I looked absolutely cute, so I don't care what Katie thinks.

"God Alexis." Katie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, you just surprised me." the blonde said. She smiled warmly.

"Katie, it's not nice to mock Alexis." Diana pouted. Man, she is so innocent and cute!

"Anyways, what can I get you?" she asked.

"I have no idea. You can pick out whatever you think is the best." I smiled.

"I would go lemonade." she said.

"That sounds good. I just need to get my mind of my hunger until we find somewhere to eat." Katie laughed.

"Dude, we are standing in the food court…" I sighed. Katie is so brain dead.

"I want Mexican…" Diana said with her finger on the cheek. Aww.

"Hey Caitlin!" a Mexican looking guy yelled. He sat down at the table in front of the giant lemon. Two more guys were with him. A extremely hot blonde guy on a skate board and a African-Canadian in a red sweater. Yeah, I commented on his sweater. Who cares?

"Hey Jonesy." she giggled. A punk looking girl walked up and sat between sweater man and Jonesy.

"Dude, where's Jen?" hot skater guy said.

"Probably still at work." punky said.

"I hope she gets here soon." Caitlin said. Katie crossed her arms and Diana pouted.

"Man, I feel ignored." I sighed.

"Oh sorry! Here you go! That would be five dollars and twenty seven cents." Caitlin smiled. I gave her a ten. We grabbed our cups.

"Wait about your change?" she asked.

"That can be your tip." Diana smiled. I poked her cheek and laughed. Katie poked me in the side and I jumped and accidentally threw my drink. Diana giggled and Katie laughed as I started to act like it was the biggest thing ever! I put my hand on my forehead and pretend to faint. Diana caught me so I wouldn't hurt myself, but she was laughing so hard she almost fell over. I noticed that it wasn't only them laughing. The table was now filled up. The new orange haired girl reminded me of Katie.

"Man, can we please go get some food!" I exclaimed after a minute. My stomach growled really loud and I slapped it. "NO! BAD TUMMY!" I yelled.

"I agree with Alexis, we should be getting food before she eats a fake plant again." Katie sighed.

"I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT IT TASTED LIKE!" I shouted. Diana giggled and we walked into Super Taco or something. I spent about thirty dollars by myself.

After we ate we went back to the huge lemon.

"Hey, can you tell us where the music store is? I fear Diana might die without a new cd." I asked the table of Caitlin's friend.

"Yeah. I am Jonesy by the way." the Mexican winked at us.

"I'm Alexis. These are my sisters Diana and Katie. Katie is a total sporty prep thing with anger issues and Diana is a cutie that's all innocent and addicted to music and acting. I'm just your run of the mill immature goth chick." I said. Katie smacked me in the back after I called her a prep.

"I am not a prep!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you are." I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I have to agree with Alexis. Sorry Katie…" Diana said and blushed.

"See, I was right about Diana, too. She is all innocent and cute and will practically die with out music." I said poking her cheeks.

"And you are immature. But you forgot about how arrogant you are." Katie fake smiled.

"I'm not arrogant! I meant the nice preppy people that don't act like whores and eventually become strippers or prostitutes! I was talking about the ones that are self dependent and smart, that will probably go up to be something cool like a professional snowboarder or something!" I exclaimed. Katie and I stared in each other eyes, glaring. About to seconds later, we were trying to suppress our laughter. We gave in at the same time and leaned on each other for support.

"I wish I had a sister." Caitlin sighed. Diana looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah. I was really happy when their family adopted me. They thought the orphanage was their new apartment building. It was right beside it, so it is understandable. But Alexis and Katie clung on to me and wouldn't let me go. Their parents were already considering adoption, because mom couldn't have anymore children, and they always wanted three children. They thought of adopting while they were at school, yet somehow I have a feeling I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for those two." Diana said softly.

"Dude, that's deep. I'm Jude. That's Wyatt and Jen. Nikki is the one with the piercing on her nose and other places on her face. You already know Caitlin." the blonde said.

"Aww! I bet Diana will start dating Wyatt by the end of the month!" I exclaimed.

"I say end of the week." Katie said.

"Wait, what?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Yep. Katie we are going to have such cute nephews and nieces!" I nodded. Diana looked at Wyatt then she took out a mirror and looked at her face. She walked over behind him and held it out in front of them.

"I believe you are right, Alexis." Diana smiled. Wyatt's face turned bright red. It matched my bangs. That's odd.

"Are you saying that you like me already?" he asked he. She shook her head.

"If Alexis says we are going to start dating, we are going to start dating." Diana sighed.

"I also believe she mentioned babies!" Katie giggled.

"I wonder if they will have a fairytale wedding…" Jen sighed and looked dreamily into space.

"Most likely. Diana is a big fan of those." I said with my finger on my cheek.

"Don't I get a say in this." Wyatt asked, still bright red.

"Not likely. Alexis put a curse on you so it is bound to happen." Katie laughed.

"Well Katie, you and Jonesy are going to be dating by next Monday." I giggled. Her jaw dropped and she blushed. Jonesy laughed.

"Why do you this to your big sister! It's not nice to curse your twin, Ally!" Katie whined. I laughed and patted her head.

"It's okay! You won't have to go through that awkward stage where you haven't kissed yet when you date!" I smiled.

"What do you mean, oh wise immature goth chick?" Jonesy said mockingly. I smirked I walked behind Katie who was standing right in front of him. I pushed her really hard and she fell in his lap. Their foreheads hit and Katie glared at me. I smiled sweetly. Someone called Jonesy's name and he looked in the direction she was sitting and Diana cried out about a bug and Katie looked in the direction Jonesy was in and BAM! Magical lip lock! Katie jumped up and turned bright red. Jonesy sat there and blushed like Katie.

"How did you do that, bra?" Jude asked.

"I don't know. It is a gift! Now then, what should we do for about the next hour? The cute couples are going to be totally ignoring us and Jen, Caitlin, and Nikki disappeared." I smiled. He looked at his skateboard, then at me.

"Can you skate, dudette?" he asked.

"Like a freaking pro, babe." I said and winked.

"Let's skate then, bra." he smiled.

**Weeeeeee prologues! Yay! I might be updating this really really fast, ya know? I actually think I got better at writing in the last five months.**

**Yay! *happy dances***


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't own 6teen**

**Chapter 1:**

**A year later (they are all 17 now, in case you are wondering…)**

"Wake up! Oh my god you are so lazy!" Katie yelled and opened the blinds.

"God, why can't you just turn on the lights like a normal person." I groaned. Diana giggled as she walked in the room.

"Because I already turned them on twenty minutes ago!" she yelled.

"How does Jonesy put up with you? You are really loud." I mumbled.

"Alexis, please get up. We are going to the mall today." Diana said softly.

"We go to the mall everyday…" I grumbled. I put a pillow over my head.

"Today is our birthday. The gang wants to give us a party." Katie exclaimed. She grabbed my foot and dragged me out of bed. She pulled really hard and I fell off.

"OW!" I yelled. I rubbed my but and glared at my twin. I pouted, but got up anyways. I grabbed a pair of black tight pants and a random t-shirt. I grabbed underwear and a towel and went to the bathroom. I usually take two baths a day, one in the morning and one at night. I washed and conditioned my hair. I blow dried it, unlike Katie, and put on my make up. I put on a yellowish green eye shadow and a thick layer of eyeliner on the bottom. I pulled out my new bottle of stiletto mascara stuff and put it on. I love having big eyelashes…. Anyways. I put on my clothes and went back into my room. I grabbed my cyan colored heels I got from Hot Topic. The had graphics on the side and a little weave pattern with a bow. I grabbed my huge bag with a happy pikachu dancing on it and put in a pair of bright pink converse and rainbow socks. I put a hair clip with a cyan bow with robots on it and put it in my hair. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Since, I was happy with my appearance I walked down stairs to see every one already down stairs.

"Took you long enough!" Nikki smiled.

"Yeah. Perfection takes time." I joked and rolled my eyes. Nikki and me became best friends fast.

"Okay guys! This is the plans for today! Wyatt and I take Diana to see a afternoon play at the theater, Jonesy and Jen take Katie to go shopping, buying whatever she wants, and Jude and Nikki take Alexis to… where ever she wants to go. I was going to say skate park, but she might not want to. She looks really pretty today." Caitlin smiled. Wyatt walked over to Diana and pecked her on the lips and grabbed her by the waist, and Jonesy French kissed Katie and she giggled.

"Okay. Meet up at the mall in two hours?" Jen asked. We all nodded. The others walked out of the house and drove off.

"Okay Alex, what do you want to do?" Nikki asked.

"I don't really care." I smiled.

"Dude, it's like your birthday. You gotta want to do something." Jude said. After a year, Jude only got hotter. He was more muscled and taller. He still had light blonde hair and was amazingly hott. Sadly, he went out with Paige. Paige pretty much hated me, yet I had no idea why. She treated me like a freaking pedophile. She the one who hits on little boys! I'm to loveable to hate! It's like hating a panda! It's not freaking possible. Wow, I sounded self centered right then… oh well. These are my thoughts. No one will ever read them or anything.

"Not really. All I want to do is sleep…" I yawned. I so didn't mean to. I had a movie marathon, so I didn't get bed until five am. I had about an hour of sleep.

"What time did you do to sleep?" Nikki asked. I held up five fingers.

"Dude, you had like an hour of sleep." Jude said.

"Let's just hang out here. I'm going to go get coffee." I sighed. I walked into the kitchen and saw a coffee energy drink with a bow on it. I got a mug out of the cabinet and poured me some coffee. I loaded it down with creamer and sugar so the you could barely taste the coffee. I grabbed the energy drink coffee and two brownies. "This should keep me up for the rest of the day." I smiled and walked slowly into the living room.

"Hey baby!" a guy sitting on the couch said to me. I put my stuff down and looked at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE BASTARD!" I yelled at the handsome guy.

"Dudette, you know him?" Jude asked. He looked mad or frustrated.

"He is my fucking ex that cheated on me with my three best friends." I yelled. He got up off the couch and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my stomach. He still smelled like oranges. Damn it…

"But I love you babe. Our relationship was just to perfect. I wanted to see if you could put up with a cheater. You failed, so I'll give you another chance, okay?" he said. I blushed and mentally punched myself in the stomach. He took this as on okay and bent down to kissed me. I kneed him in the balls and pushed him off.

"BACK OFF AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CASTERATE YOU!" I yelled.

"This is your last chance Alexis. Say sorry and kiss me, and I'll forgive you." he said still on the ground. I was about to punch him before a skate board hit him in the side of the head. It was quite for a minute. He got up and left with another word. I looked at Jude who looked pissed off.

"God Jude. You okay?" Nikki asked. I put my hands over my mouth to try and suppress my laughter. It didn't work. I laughed so hard I was on the floor. Jude and Nikki stared at me like I was crazy

.

"Oh my god, I swear I'm crying." I said wiping my eyes.

"Why was you laughing again?" Nikki asked.

"That is the first time he just got up and left with a that stupid of expression. He always tries to act bad ass but I swear he looked like a freaking dork. Man, I wish I had a camera…" I smiled. Jude's confused expression turned into a smile. I walked over to my coffee and sweets. I quickly chugged my coffee in the mug, wanting to drink the other one slowly. I ate one brownie and saw them staring at me.

"You are going to be so hyper, bra." Jude laughed lightly.

"Whatever. I need this to stay awake for the birthday party. Now come one Baby! Let's have some fun!" I said to Jude. It looked like he blushed, but I doubt he did.

"So, what are we doing?" she asked.

"Let's go prank Ron the Rent-a-Cop!" I smiled. I ate my other brownie and put the coffee in my pikachu bag. I was a little hyper, so what? I grabbed their arms and pulled them into my car. Self Inflicted by Katy Perry came on the radio.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed. "I can't stop. Don't care if I lose. Baby you are the weapon I choose. These wounds are self inflicted. I'm going down in flames for you. Baby you are the weapon I choose. These wounds are self inflicted. One more thing I'm addicted too." I sang.

"Man Alexis! I didn't know you could sing." Nikki said. I laughed and smiled at her.

"Yeah. It's like my passion, right behind skate boarding." I laughed happily.

**June's P.O.V.**

"Yeah it's like my passion, right behind skate boarding." Alexis laughed happily. I Loved her laugh. I couldn't help smiling we she did. Her eyes danced and it looked like she was glowing.

"Dude…." I mumbled. She turned her head to look at me. My heart speed up.

"Hm?" she asked. Her eyes were dancing. It was beautiful.

"Nothing, bra. I'm fine." I said and put my hands in the air. Nikki looked from me to her and smirked.

"There they are!" Caitlin exclaimed when we sat down at the table.

"We couldn't find anywhere to park." Nikki sighed.

"Oh. Skyler paid me a little visit." Alexis rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What happened?" Katie asked. Alexis smiled and put her arm on my shoulder. She smelled like sweets. Brownies maybe.

"Jude threw his skateboard at him after he said he would 'forgive me'" Alexis did the air quote thing with her arm still around me.

"JUDE LIZOWSKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Paige yelled. I heard her yell at Alexis a few times, but never at me.

"Having a birthday party, dudette." I said.

"THEN WHY IS THAT WHORE'S ARM ON YOUR SHOULDER?" Paige screamed. Alexis stood up suddenly with her delicate hands on her hips. She looked like she was about to claw Paige's eyes out. I looked at her black and purple nails. Ouch.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHORE? I'M NOT THE ONE TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH EVERY BOY IN A 50 MILE RADIUS. IF YOU WANT TO COME OVER HERE AND START SHIT, BE PERPARED TO GET MY NEW HIGH HEELS SHOVED UP YOUR ASS!" Alexis yelled.

"Whoa Alexis. Haven't ever seen you this mad…" Jen said.

"This is what happens if someone calls her a whore or slut. Now imagine this times two and you get her when someone calls one of her friends a name that she doesn't really like." Katie sighed.

"WHATEVER. JUDE COME ON, WE ARE OUT OF HERE!" Paige yelled. She started walking away and noticed Jude wasn't following her. "Jude, if you aren't over here in two seconds, its over." she threatened.

"Sorry, bra. I gotta stick with my friends." I sighed. Paige's face turned red with anger. She stalked off screaming about how much Alexis was a whore and I was a backstabber.

"OH MY GOD GIANT PANDA MAN!" Alexis yelled and slammed her hand on the table.

"What?" Caitlin asked. Alexis already ran toward Pokey the Panda.

"I think she said 'Oh my god giant panda'." Diana giggled. She got up and walked over to Pokey the Panda. Alexis was hugging the panda and making faces at Katie while she took pictures of Diana and Alexis with him. I felt anger bubble in the pit of my stomach. Wait, am I jealous of a panda? Dude, this is seriously messed up…

"Ddduuudddeee." I said.

"What?" Jen asked smiling as Ron tried to get Alexis off of Pokey. Alexis bit his arm and he said that he would be back after he got his rabies shot. Alexis laughed and high fived Katie.

"Nothing." I said, smiling with out knowing it. I think they have a word for that. Oh well.

**Yeah chapter 1 sonn! I think I will go get a giant panda suit… Maybe not cause I'm poor. If I wasn't I totally won. **

**Stupid poorness….**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (sorry its a habit man.)**

Jude's P.O.V:

"JUDE! OVER HERE!" Alexis yelled. I smiled as she started waving her arms in the air and jumping up and down. Katie kicked her in the back of the leg and she fell down. I couldn't see her anymore but I could hear her beautiful laugh. It's been a week since I found out I loved her, but she has a boyfriend. Dude, it sucks.

"Hey Jude, what cha been up to?" Nikki asked, laughing at Alexis.

"Aww, baby are you okay?" her boyfriend, Austin, asked. He was tall, kinda dark, and Alexis said he was 'really hot'. I hate him. He is a preppy person, like Katie, but a dude.

"Aww, I'm okay sexy." she said and winked. It was so cute, bra.

"Just been skating Nikki. I'm perfecting a new trick, dudette. It's awesome." I smiled.

"I WANNA SEE IT!" Alexis yelled.

"Not right now, bra. I still can't land it." I smiled. She pouted like Diana does , but to me, it was cuter when it was her. But everything is cuter.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We have plans for the next 3 weeks, baby. Maybe if we get some free time after that." Austin said and smiled, but glared at me.

"Man, you are way to protective. It gets annoying you know." Nikki said with her hands on her hips. His glare shifted to Nikki.

"I don't think I asked the opinion of a wannabe goth chick." he snarled.

"Back off dude." Jonesy said. Where was Alexis, Diana, and Katie anyways?

"I don't have to listen to a man whore like you." he said.

"Stop being such a meanie." Jen said. Real venom in that dudette.

"Yeah, how can you be mean to your girlfriends best friends?" Caitlin asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm trying to change the whole 'best friends' thing. I could even get her to change her whole appearance." he smirked. Alexis suddenly walked back up to us. Diana and Katie looked mad, but Katie looked pissed. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at everything.

"Hey baby, where'd you go?" Austin asked. I don't think he noticed she was mad.

"CARE TO REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID? DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN CHANGE ME AND MY FRIENDS? ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?" Alexis yelled.

"REALLY? ALEXIS WOULDN'T CHANGE FOR MOM OR DAD! NOT EVEN FOR KATIE AND ME. JUST SAYING THAT PISSES ME OFF! OH AND DITCH HER FRIENDS? ARE YOU CRAZY? DITCHING HER FRIENDS IS LIKE DITCHING HER SISTERS!" Diana screamed. It's the first time any of us saw her even raise her voice. Even Wyatt looked surprised.

"I wouldn't be asking her to ditch you. I could get you better boyfriends in my group." he said, raising his hands in defense. Yeah, that would help, dude.

"What's going on here? I got a report on a disturbance." Ron said. All three girls turned around and glared at him. Dude, he totally peed his pants. Good one man. He walked away mumbling something.

"NEW BOYFRIENDS? ARE YOU FREAKING STUPID? JONESY ALREADY PROPOSED TO ME, SO I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR GAY ASS FRIENDS COMING WITHIN A FOOT OF ME OR DIANA!" Katie screamed. She blushed a little when she looked over at Jonesy.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she blushed. Jonesy got up and hugged her. Actually, the dude picked her up and twirled her around.

"Whatever. Your lucky I even asked you out. I mean who could ever love a total bitch like you?" Austin said. Katie and Diana's face dropped from angry to surprised. Alexis looked hurt, really hurt. Her face was a mixture of anger, hate, and hurt.

"I could, dude. And I do." I said. I didn't even mean to. Alexis turned to me surprised. I walked over to her and kissed her. Her mouth tasted like chocolate. It was the awesome thing ever, dude. She even put her arms around my shoulders.

**Alexis's P.O.V.:**

"Whatever. You're lucky I even asked you out. I mean who could ever love a total bitch like you?" Austin said. A wave of hurt hit me right in the chest. It felt like I have been through this so many times it shouldn't hurt anymore. The first time it was my uncle though, so maybe I keep remembering that time, but then I realized it hurt more every time. I always mess it up.

"I could, dude. And I do." I heard Jude say. I turned to him surprised. I have been crushing on him since I moved here, but I always thought he totally loved Star. He walked over to me and kissed me. Our tongues fought over dominance, but I let him win. His mouth tasted like strawberries. It was kinda weird because he is a guy and everything but he tasted like strawberries, but Austin's mouth tasted like beer and it was really nasty.

"I'm still here and Alexis is still my girlfriend, so back the hell off 'dude'." Austin said and punched Jude in the face. I looked at Jude. That bastard was going to pay.

"Do you really think I would still be your girlfriend after you said you would try to completely change me, make me stop being friends with my best friends, and I was unlovable? God, how retarded can you get? Besides, I already have a new boyfriend, so I guess I should thank you." I said I kissed him on the cheek and kneed him in the balls. I walked over to Jude and hugged him.

"So, who's your new boyfriend, bra?" he smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. He is blonde, loves to skateboard, and is the hottest guy I have ever seen. Oh and his name starts with 'Ju' and ends with 'de'." I smiled.

"Well, I have know idea who that is, bra, but I got myself a new chick to. She was black hair with bright red bangs, loves to sing and skateboard, and is cute no matter what she does. Her name rhythms with Texas." he said. I laughed.

"My name kinda rhythms with Texas! Could it possibly be me?" I teased.

"I don't know, dudette. Let's see." he said and kissed me again. Umm, strawberries.

"Was I right? I asked with my forehead on his.

"Yeah, I think you were." he said with his eyes still closed.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter. And not really funny but I decided something drama filled to get Alexis and Jude together would be better.**

**Oh and the next chapter will make you laugh or I will hit my self in the tummy with a chicken. Rubber chicken that is.**

**I wonder how many people actually read this….**

**WEENIE!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Don't own 6teen.**

**Chapter 3:**

"GOD I'M SO BORED!" I yelled and slammed my head on the table. It was our last summer break in high school before we graduate and Diana and Wyatt are in Europe somewhere. Katie, Jen, and Jonesy are at a camp for whatever sport they are playing, and Caitlyn is on vacation. That leaves Jude, Nikki, and me. Man, I miss my sisters…

"Why don't you get a job?" Nikki asked. I lifted my head to look at her.

"The only place hiring is A&E." Jude said.

"I don't want to work at Albatross and Finch! It's for people that are evidently immune to gravity because some how they can still walk with huge heads! I like to believe my head is normal, thank you." I exclaimed.

"So, you don't want to work at Albatross and Finch?" Nikki said.

"I don't, but I want a job. I'll check around and if that is the ONLY place hiring, I'll try, I guess." I sighed. I kissed Jude and stood up. "I have to go."

"Me too. Bye Jude." Nikki said.

"Bye bras." he smiled.

I feel somewhat bad about just leaving him there, but I really need a job. My parents only give me so much, and I can't buy his birthday present with just that. With five dollars, I could maybe buy him some ice cream. Yay! Fatty, Sugary Goodness! I looked around for about two hours and the only places hiring was Wonder Taco. Yeah, I'm not a fan of wearing giant food items on my head. I slowly walked to Albatross and Finch.

"Hello, You are here for a job right?" a snooty girl with black hair asked.

"I guess." I sighed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Take this and get in line." She yawned and basically threw the thing at me. I rolled my eyes and got in line. I waited for about an hour until I finally got to go into the room.

"Did you fill out the form?" one of the guys asked.

"Yeah. Here." I said and handed them the form. They looked it over.

"You are sisters with Katie Smith?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, we're twins." I said. God this is boring. Oh my god! Is that a spider? Run spider run! If they see you you're dead! Ruuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn!

"Excuse me? Where you listening?" she asked.

"Sorry. I was staring at that spider on the wall." I said. Oh no! I just ruined it! Run spider! Oh my god! Hurry, into the hole on the wall! Go spider, go! Damn! Almost got it Mr. spider.

"STOP THAT!" she screamed. I jumped and fell over.

"Well damn. No need to get mad about it." I mumbled. They all stared at me.

"So, why do you want this job?" a guy asked.

"I need the money." I smiled.

"Did you just smile at us?" he asked.

"No, I fucking shot you in the face. Of course I smiled at you." I said and rolled my eyes.

"You are so irritating!" the girl yelled.

"Well, I'm not to crazy about you either, missy!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, Kayla. She's not that bad." the guy sighed.

"Yeah, she's actually kind of cute." one of the other guys said.

"You think she is CUTE? Are you crazy? My dog is cuter than that annoying little--" she started.

"Annoying little what? Bitch? Yeah, I've been called worse." I smiled.

"I like her." the other girl said.

"You may go." the first guy said. The girl that hated me looked at me like 'why?'.

"It's all in the hips, babe." I winked. She looked even angrier and I laughed. When I walked out, Jude was standing right there in front.

"Hey Alexis." he smiled.

"Jude!" I yelled and ran about two feet to him. I accidentally ran into him and we fell over. I leaned over and kissed him from where I was.

"How did it go?" he asked, standing up. He offered his hand to help me up, and I took it.

"They killed a spider! Oh, and they said that I was cute and they liked me. But the spider! It was so innocent and spidery! Those meanies!" I exclaimed. Jude just smiled at me and put his arm around me. I heard a collective 'awww' sound, but when I looked around, no one was moving their mouths. "What the hell?" I said to myself. The people walked out and cleared their throats. AT THE SAME TIME! I think they rehearsed it….

"The following are the people that we have considered hiring. Alexis Smith, Melinda Wilson. That's all." The girl that hates me said. I smiled and waved and she glared.

"You start now. Everyone else, leave or buy something." the guy said. Man, he use to be cool.

"I guess I have to go. Bye babe." Jude said and Kissed me. Yum, strawberries! God, I love that boy! Wait, what?

"Bye. See you on break?" I asked. I tilted my head to a side.

"Definitely, bra." he said and skateboarded away.

"Who was that?" one of the guys asked. He looked kind of angry.

"My amazing boyfriend. By the way, if you tell me to break up with or I'll get fired, I quit." I smiled.

"No, I was just wondering." he said and walked away angrily. Creepy!

Well, I sat around the store for about two hours and decided to take a break. I just left a little note saying I was going on break. Yeah, I'm so creative. I walked over to the fountain looking for Jude. When I suddenly got talked by a random person! OH GOD!

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled. I looked down and did not recognize who it was at all. She had really long blonde hair in a high ponytail and big blue eyes.

"I missed you too, random stranger." I said looking around.

"Dude, I'm Casey!" She said and smiled. I now realized that she had a big random streak of bright blue and her hair. I know her! She is my one best friend that didn't have sex with Skylar.

"OH MY GOD! CASEY! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" I yelled and hugged her. I kind of pushed her over.

"I brought Cody, Dylan, and Nathan with me, too! We're moving to your school next year!" she exclaimed. I screamed a little and hugged her again. Nathan, Cody, and Dylan walked over looking confused. They all looked really different, man! I mean in a they got way hotter kind of way. Nathan, who use to have like no muscle at all, bright orange hair, and glasses, now had a pretty good amount of muscles, darkish orange hair, and no glasses. His hair almost went into his bright green eyes. Cody use to be over muscled, I mean you know those guys that look like they need to stop taking steroids? Yeah, that was him. He finally grew into his muscles and let his black hair grow longer than a buzz cut. It went to a little past his eye brows and his dark brown eyes some what danced now. Dylan changed the most though. The once preppie, foot ball player now had dirty blonde hair, side bangs that covered one eye, eyebrow piercings, a nose piercing, and about three ear piercings. His icy blue eyes looked somewhat bored by all of this.

"OH MY GOD! NATHAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NERDINESS?" I screamed. He blushed deeply.

"Do I know you?" he asked, trying to regain his whatever you call it. Composure I think. Whatever.

"Dude! That's Alexis!" Casey exclaimed. They all looked shocked.

"That I am. And wait a minute, because I see my boyfriend that I was looking for." I said and ran over to Jude and Nikki.

"Hey Alexis." Nikki smiled. I kissed Jude really quick.

"Hey Babe." he smiled.

"Oh my god! Come on! I want you guys to meet people! COME ON!" I yelled and grabbed their arms. I pulled them over to Casey and the guys.

"Is that your boyfriend? He is really hot, man." Casey smiled.

"Okay. Jude, Nikki, this is Casey, Nathan, Dylan, and Cody. Casey, Nathan, Dylan, and Cody, this is Jude and Nikki." I smiled. The guys where checking Nikki out and Casey was checking random guys out.

"What do you think your doing?" one of the guys from Albatross and Finch asked.

"Taking a break. Didn't you see my note?" I asked innocently.

"No, I didn't. No one did." he exclaimed.

"Fine." I said and took out my phone. I texted him saying that I was taking a break. His phone went off and he read it.

"Do you think this is funny?" he asked. Wow, he is turning really red. Anger issues.

"If I say kinda, will I get fired?" I asked.

"You are getting fired anyways," he said.

"Then yes. Yes I do." I smiled. He just made this really weird noise with his throat and walked away.

"That was weird." Casey said. Everyone but me nodded in agreement. I put my finger to my lip.

"Hey do you think I'll still get paid for the week?" I asked. Casey just started laughing.

"Most likely not. You worked for like two hours." Jude said. I giggled and kissed him.

"I would think that was pathetic if I didn't know Jonesy." Nikki sighed.

"What about Jonesy?" I heard someone ask.

"KATIE! AHHH!" Casey yelled and tackled her. Jude laughed a little.

"KATIE!!!" I yelled and tackled both of them.

"Why is everyone tackling my girlfriend?" Jonesy asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Who is the blonde?" Katie asked.

"I'm Casey, silly!" she laughed.

"Casey!" Katie exclaimed and hugged her. I pouted.

"Fine whatever. Don't hug your own sister." I huffed. She laughed and hugged me.

"Who are those guys?" Jen asked. She was staring at Cody.

"Oh yeah! Jonesy, Jen, this is Nathan, Casey, Dylan, and Cody. Nathan, Casey, Dylan, and Cody, this is Jen and Jonesy." I smiled. Jude helped me up and put his arm around me.

"I just realized something. Isn't Caitlyn, Diana, and Wyatt supposed to be back today too? I mean dudes, we were suppose to through a party or something." Jude said.

"What are you maggots doing here? Lollipop, why are you all wet?" Ron came up and said.

Jude's P.O.V.

"What are you maggots doing here? Lollipop, why are you all wet?" Ron came up and said. I looked down at Alexis and realized she was wet. She still was really adorable.

"Because a crazy person tackled me into the fountain and stole my cupcake!" she yelled. Ron stared at her for a minute.

"I'm watching you." he said and walked away.

"That was weird…" Dylan said.

**Woo! Next time is the party thingy! This might not be that funny because it's like 3 in the morning and I'm about to fall asleep. Oh yeah!**

**I got 2 Chihuahua puppies and they are evil! They keep me up all night being cute and stuff. Those meanies…**

…**but they are adorable so it's okay…**

**Rawr :P**


End file.
